Kids Write the Darndest Things
by maxandkiz
Summary: Sammy writes about a visit to Caleb's. Sammy-7 Written for the Dec./Jan. writing prompt at The Writer's Guild. The prompt is cold.


Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

Summary: Sammy writes about a visit to Caleb's. Sammy- 7

Written for the Dec./Jan. writing prompt at The Writer's Guild. The prompt word was "cold".

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sammy Winchester waved goodbye to his big brother Dean and bounded into his second grade classroom. After getting his homework folder out of his book bag and placing it in the homework box, he walked over to his desk and took a seat. He got out his pencil box and glanced up at the marker board for his morning work. _"1. Write about what you did over the Columbus Day holiday weekend. Yes! Writing!" _Sammy thought. Grinning from ear to ear he quickly took his notebook out of his desk and opened it to the first empty sheet. He neatly wrote his name at the top of the paper and then looked over at the calendar for the date. The smile slid off his face when he noticed that it was Tuesday. That meant that his class would be going to Mrs. Wiseman's room this morning for his least favorite subject of all; health. Or at least she was supposed to teach health. All she really did was hand out a word search worksheet and sit at her desk reading a magazine. Bobby's dog could do a better job.

Not wanting to sit and waste his time once again Sammy got up and slowly walked to his teacher's desk. "Mrs. Devon, is today Tuesday?" he timidly asked.

"Yes, it is, sweetie." Mrs. Devon replied. "You had Monday off because of Columbus Day, remember?"

"Yes ma'am" Sammy politely answered. He gazed up at his teacher with his best puppy look and asked, "Mrs. Devon, do we really have to go to Hell…th today? Couldn't we just stay in the room and work?"

Choking back a laugh at Sammy term of the dreaded class Mrs. Devon ruffled the little boy's hair. "Sorry, Sammy. But we have to go to Health. That's one of the classes that all the second graders have to attend." She explained.

"But, I don't feel good. Please, don't make me go to Hell…th today." Sammy pleaded.

Mrs. Devon couldn't help but smile at the fib. She didn't like sending her children to Health anymore than they liked going. "I'll tell you what Sammy. Why don't you go work on your morning work? We'll see how you're feeling when it's time to go, okay?" she offered.

"Okay" Sammy agreed before happily skipping back to his seat. He quickly set to work and by the time Health rolled around he had written his story and read and tested on two AR books. When Mrs. Devon instructed the children to line up, he slowly got in the back of the line and trudged out the door.

A few minutes later

Sitting back down at her desk Mrs. Devon picked up the first notebook in the morning work pile. Reading the name Sammy Winchester she glanced up to see how her star student was doing. After their little talk this morning, she hadn't had the heart to send him to Health with the other students. She watched him go over to the book shelf and pull out a huge rainforest book before plopping down in one of the bean bag chairs that made up the reading center. He set the book on his lap, opened it, and began reading.

Mrs. Devon smiled at the little boy's obvious enthusiasm for learning. She only wished more of her students were like Sammy. Turning her attention back to the task at hand Mrs. Devon settled back in her chair and began reading Sammy's story.

My Weekend at Caleb's

Me and Dean went to our cousin Caleb's house for the weekend. We had lots of fun. We played games and rode the horses and played soccer. Daddy came Sunday and daddy and Caleb took me and Dean hunting in the woods. We had to wear our jackets and gloves and hats cause it was really really cold. We sat by this tree a long time and it was freezing. But Caleb gave me these hand warming bags and told me to it in my pockets. They made my hands hot. Finally this really big deer came out of the bushes. It was a daddy deer and it had giant antlers. I didn't want Caleb and daddy to shoot it so I picked up a rock and threw it at a tree. Caleb got really really really mad when the deer ran away and he said some ugly words. Let me tell you what he said. The first one sounded like the house beavers build in the water but he wasn't talking about no beavers. And I'll spell the second one for you. Shet. We went back to Caleb's house after he said that. Then we came home. The End

At the bottom was a picture with four stick figures, two smaller than the others. Above one of the bigger figures was a speech bubble with the words "Dam!" and "Shet!" written inside.

As soon as she managed to stop laughing Mrs. Devon wiped her eyes and wrote a huge A+ at the top of the paper. This was definitely going to be an interesting year.


End file.
